


Snowbird

by Axandrela



Series: We Could Become Heroes [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth-1, Earth-12, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Next gen superheroes, Superheroes don't stay dead..., Time Travel, Universe Travel, snippets of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Snowbird- One who travels when it's cold.(Or the adventures of Laurel Michaela 'Snowbird' Snart- a girl born in the timestream)





	

Snowbird

She causes everyone on to panic before she’s born when she breaks one of her mother’s ribs with a kick. After that everyone tries to convince her parents to stay in their proper time until she is born, but they are too stubborn and don’t listen. She’s born as they are flying through the timestream, with time pirates on their tail. At a mere two hours old she is swaddled against her mother’s chest as the former assassin expertly steers the Waverider to avoid the onslaught of blasts.  
\--------------------  
She’s six months old when they crash land on a different earth, no one is sure what number. She sleeps through the crash, bound snugly to her mother, as they land in what was once a Starling City similar to their own; now it’s a warzone. She doesn’t even wake when a fight breaks out, the sound of knives being drawn, guns firing and fire burning is a lullaby to her. It’s only when they find a dirt covered little girl that she wakes. The girl releases a sonic cry and she responds with her own laughing shriek.  
\--------------------  
She’s a year and a half and chasing after four year old Sara Olivia Merlyn. They run through the ship dodging in and out between the legs of the adults. Her legs aren’t quite long enough to keep up, but her cousin waits for her every few minutes, a slight shriek from the older girl filling the air whenever she falls out of sight.  
\--------------------  
She’s two years old when they leave the Waverider and move to Central City. Her cousin is old enough to start school, and it’s decided that both girls need to be around other children. She’s fine the first two nights, they visit her grandparents and aunts and uncles enough, but the third night she cries and screams for hours. Only the hypnotic glow of her Daddy’s gun can get her to calm down.  
\--------------------  
She’s an absolute ninja at three years old when she first steals one of her Daddy’s cold guns. Her parents are on a mission with the Flash, and she’s at Star Labs playing with Cassidy Allen, while Cisco and Caitlin- with a baby in her arms- are in the cortex monitoring the mission. The adults are to focused on the current battle and don’t notice the toddlers slip away. The only reason they’re caught is because they have a competition to see who can freeze the most things and some of those things happened to be the power generators.  
\--------------------  
She’s four when her Aunty Lisa marries Cisco, and she gets to be one of two flower girls with Cassidy Allen. They have matching golden dresses and her skirt poofs up when she twirls. Uncle Mick tells her she’s the most dangerous princess he’s ever seen.  
\--------------------  
She starts kindergarten at five and she absolutely hates it. She’s thrilled to finally be in school like her cousin Olivia, and ecstatic that she’s in the same class as Cassidy, but school sucks. She tells this to her Mommy when her and Olivia are picked up from school. And no, the fact that she got in trouble for participating in a snowball fight in August is not why she hates it.  
\--------------------  
She’s six years old when her Aunt Laurel comes back to life, and she’s not sure how she feels about it. At first she’s excited to finally meet the Black Canary, but then she realizes that Olivia is moving out now. Despite being from different earths they’re going to give it a try; try to have a mother-daughter relationship. She doesn’t want her cousin to leave her and move to Gotham, she doesn’t want to have her own room, and she definitely does not want to be the only girl with a newborn brother in the house.   
\--------------------  
She’s eight years old and her whole Arrow side of the family is in Star City for Thanksgiving. It’s loud and fun, but she doesn’t understand why her two favorite cousins, Olivia Merlyn and Tommy Queen won’t play with her anymore. Olivia is eleven now and doesn’t want to play at all, and Tommy runs away yelling about cooties. Aunty Thea tells her that they’ll grow out of it, but she doesn’t believe her. She spends the weekend playing with four year old twins Artemis and Apollo Harper. They take after their parents and keep shooting her with their toy bows.  
\--------------------  
She’s ten when she gets her black belt in Tae-Kwan-Do. Her Mom is grinning so widely it looks painful. Aunt Laurel and Olivia came from Gotham to see; Olivia forgot her ‘too cool to hang out with kids’ façade and hugged her, Aunt Laurel bought her icecream to celebrate.  
\--------------------  
She’s twelve and babysitting her four year old cousin Aurelia Ramon, and honestly thinks this kid could take over the world. Between her dark perfectly curled pigtails, vibe powers, pickpocketry and knack for building things this kid would make a great villain. After all that is how she ended up in a net, with her wallet taken and her charge running off to the candy store.  
\--------------------  
She’s suspended from school for a week when she’s fourteen, due to fighting on school grounds. Granted kicking that boy in the face for talking about how her Dad used to be a supervillain; and that it didn’t matter if he switched sides, probably didn’t help anything, but it felt good.  
\--------------------  
She’s sixteen when her parents actually allow her to have a cold gun. It’s obvious that Uncle Cisco made it for her and not her Dad, it’s small enough for her hands and the metal is a lighter color- platinum so pale it’s almost white. That night she pulls out her blue parka and snags one of the white leather masks her Mom rarely wears. She’s grounded for a month, but everyone saw it coming since before she could speak.  
\--------------------  
She’s eighteen when she boards the Waverider with suitcases in hand. She’s been on trips with Uncle Mick, but it’s not the same as her earliest memories. But stepping aboard as part of the team is coming home. Her twelve year old brother complains that it’s not fair that she gets to be a Legend while he’s still in middle-school. She tones him out and simply breathes in the scent that she knows to be time. After a moment she breaks into a run, landing in the captain’s chair with a giggle.


End file.
